sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Οιβάρης Α \Περσία
Οιβάρης ο Πρεσβύτερος Oebares thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ηγεμονίδες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αχαιμενίδες ---- Περσική Αίγυπτος ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αιγύπτου‎ ---- Περσική Αραχωσία‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αραχωσίας ---- Περσική Αρεία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρείας ---- Περσική Αρμενία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρμενίας ---- Περσική Βαβυλωνία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βαβυλωνίας‎ ---- Περσική Βακτρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βακτρίας‎ ---- Περσική Γανδαρίδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γανδαρίδας‎ ---- Περσική Γεδρωσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γεδρωσίας ---- Περσική Δραγγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Δραγγίας ---- Περσική Ελυμαΐδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ελυμαΐδας‎ ---- Περσική Θράκη ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Θράκης‎ ---- Περσική Ινδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ινδίας ---- Περσική Καππαδοκία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καππαδοκίας ---- Περσική Καρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρίας‎ ---- Περσική Καρμανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρμανίας‎ ---- Περσική Κιλικία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Κιλικίας ---- Περσική Λυδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Λυδίας‎ ---- Περσική Μακεδονία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μακεδονίας ---- Περσική Μαργιανή ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μαργιανής‎ ---- Περσική Μηδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μηδίας ---- Περσική Μυσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μυσίας‎ ---- Περσική Παρθία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Παρθίας ---- Περσική Συρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Συρίας‎ ---- Περσική Υρκανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Υρκανίας‎ ---- Περσική Φρυγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Φρυγίας‎ ---- Περσική Χορασμία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Χορασμίας‎ ---- Μηδική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μηδικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Ασσυριακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης ---- Αθήνα Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας ---- Θήβα Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας ]] - Πρίγκιπας της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Στρατηγός της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας. - Έπαρχος της Περσικής Μηδίας (494 - ?). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Αρχαϊκή Εποχή, 6ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Οιβάρης" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: ? - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: A Persian, an officer of Cyrus. According to Ctesias (apud Phot. Bibl. 72), when Astyages was taken at Ecbatana, whither he had fled front Cyrus, Oebares threw him into chains, from which, however, Cyrus released him. Ctesias farther tell us that, at the siege of Sardis, Oebares advised Cyrus to terrify the citizens by images of Persians placed on high poles and made to look like gigantic soldiers, and that the fear thus caused mainly led to the capture of the town. When Cyrus sent Petisaces to bring Astyages to court from his satrapy (the country of the Barcanii), Oebares instigated the messenger to leave the old king to perish in a desert place, and, when the deed was discovered, starved himself to death to avoid the vengeance of Amytis (Astyages's daughter), in spite of all the assurances of protection which Cyrus cave him. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Περσική Αυτοκρατορία *Πέρσες *Περσία Βιβλιογραφία *Burn, A.R. (1984). Persia and the Greeks : the defence of the West, c. 546-478 B.C. (2nd ed.). Stanford, Calif.: Stanford University Press. ISBN 0804712352. *Wiesehöfer, Josef (1996). Ancient Persia : from 550 BC to 650 AD. Azizeh Azodi, trans. London: I.B. Tauris. ISBN 1850439990. * "Ιστορία Ελληνικού Έθνους". Εκδοτική Αθηνών, 1974. * "Ιστορία της Aρχαίας Ελλάδας". Russell Meiggs & John Bury. Εκδόσεις Καρδαμίτσα, 1998. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *http://www.gencircle.com/users/hageman/26/data/21027+Oebares&cd=20&hl=el&ct=clnk&gl=gr *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Στρατιωτικοί 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Πρίγκιπες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Κατηγορία:Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μηδίας